


Hotel California

by ScoutNerd



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Music Shop AU, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutNerd/pseuds/ScoutNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was only looking for a joking present for Ross’ birthday. He was only looking for, well, whatever record the dude behind the counter was gonna give him.<br/>--<br/>Arin and Dan slow dance to Eagles in a record shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel California

**Author's Note:**

> I found this (http://thebeejqueen.tumblr.com/post/131481651775) on tumblr, and I just felt like something had to be done... I went slightly off-prompt, but still. It's based on that.

He was only looking for a joking present for Ross’ birthday. He was only looking for, well, whatever record the dude behind the counter was gonna give him. He had his face buried in his phone as he walked into the music shop.

"Hey, I’m just looking for something for a friend of mine. Do you have anything old, tacky, and painfully american?"

Arin looked up from his phone, and the man behind the counter gave him a crooked smile. The store was empty except the two of them.

"Sure, dude. Uhh, we got 20% off everything by Eagles this week, is that tacky enough?" He was really pretty. Arin wanted to answer him, but he found himself almost hypnotized by they mans big, brown curls and doe-like eyes. After a few painfully awkward seconds, he clapped his hands together.

"Uh, yeah, I guess… It’s for a friend of mine… He’s from Australia so I’m just bothering him with old american stuff…" He didn’t need to tell him this. He was oversharing and he knew it. But the man didn’t seem annoyed at him, he just walked him over to a shelf labeled ‘A-L’, and pulled out a couple of CDs.

"That’s genius." he snorted, "I’m Dan by the way. Nice to meet you, uh…"

"Arin," he said, hoping not to sound too desperate.

"Arin," Dan repeated, as if he was tasting his name, "That’s a pretty name. Which one?" He nodded down to a couple CDs he was holding.

"I gotta be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever listened to Eagles…" Arin put one hand on the back of his neck, and Dan looked at him like he’d just seen an alien.

"You haven’t? Man, you’re missing out on some wicked tacky and amazing shit." He put back all the CDs but one. "May I?" Arin nodded, and Dan went to put on the music.

He walked across the room to meet Arin again, and swayed his hips to the rhythm. He looked Arin square in the eye, which made him slightly nervous.

"You’ve never heard this song?" It was pretty amusing to look at him dance, he seemed pretty into it even thought he’d just called it ‘wicked tacky’ a few seconds earlier. He shook his head.

"I mean I might have, but they haven’t started singing yet, so I’m not sur-" As if it had been planned by the gods, they started singing, and Dan mouthed the lyrics and kept dancing. Arin eyeballed him for a little while before he was cut off.

"Do you wanna dance?" Arin was really taken aback by the question.

"Dance?! What, why?" Sure, he wouldn’t mind it, but why did this stranger want to dance with him? Danny shrugged and sighed.

"Because I’m bored out of my fucking mind and I’m not payed enough to stand around here for 8 hours a day with no form of human contact other than ‘Hi, what can I help you with?’." he snorted. His smile shied away when he realized he’d probably overstepped his boundaries. Arin sighed and shrugged, then gave him a nod.

"Sure, why not? I know how you feel…" he smiled. Dan took his hands, and they swayed back and forth for a while, and then the refrain kicked in and Dan pressed him against his chest. Arin was surprised, to say the least, but he smelled nice, so why not just enjoy this?

Dan mouthed the lyrics, and Arin couldn’t help but laugh. However, Dan didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he just didn’t care. They danced for a while, before they heard the bell above the door. Arin coughed and took a large step back.

"So… I’ll just take that album, I guess that’s-"

"-highly unprofessional of me. I’m sorry, that’ll be 12 bucks." He jaywalked across the room and behind the counter, quickly grabbed the CD from the player, and put it back into the cover. He shoved it in a bag, and while Arin typed his credit card number into the reader, Dan scribbled something on a piece of paper and put it in the bag along with the CD.

Dan smiled at Arin briefly before he went to welcome the other customer, and Arin walked out as fast as he could.

As he walked, he suddenly remembered the note he’d put in his bag, and he pulled it out to look at it. A phone number, a little doodle of a note, and the name ‘Danny’. He smiled to himself as he walked home.


End file.
